The International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT) in consortium with the National Labor College (NLC) is applying as a consortium for funding under the HWWT and HDPT Grant. The total cost over the 5-year project period will be $12,533,952. The long term goal of the training programs is to increase worker and community safety, protect workers, sites, and surrounding communities from accidental contamination by hazmat, and protect vital transportation infrastructure with respect to the remediation of HW sites and the transportation of hazwaste and hazmat via trucks, rail cars, and intermodal shipping containers. The consortium will utilize established partnerships with appropriate unions to deliver training to 22,788 workers in the HWWT and 6,688 workers in the HDPT, for a total of 29,476 workers trained during the 5 year project period. The target population is: 1) remediation, construction workers and supervisors at hazwaste sites;2) truck and railroad workers and supervisors invialved in the transportation of hazwaste and hazmat;and 3) warehouse workers involved in the storage of hazmat. The consortium's HWWT will provide the following courses that fulfill OSHA and DOT requirements: HazWaste Worker;HazWaste Refresher;HazMat Safety and Security;Construction and General Industry Safety;Forklift Training;and Load Securement. The curricula will provide information to transportation workers on the special hazards associated with transporting ethanol (a Class 3 hazard), a green fuel. Under HDPT the consortium will provide HazMat Safety and Security training with emphasis on the security of intermodal shipping containers. The consortium will deliver training through 10 full equipped regional training centers and NLC facilities;off-site training will be conducted at hazwaste and construction sites, local union halls, employers, and CBOs. Training will emphasize participatory and adult teaching techniques and include significant time for hands-on activities on simulated hazwaste sites. All training will comply with the NIEHS Minimum Criteria for Worker Training. The IBT-NLC will provide safety/health training to workers who handle hazmat/hazwaste. The workers will have the skills to safely transport and remove hazwaste/hazwaste from sites, thereby minimizing the risk of contamination for workers, the community and environment. The training provides workers with the ability to react to an unexpected release of hazmat/hazwaste, take appropriate actions, and limit the contamination of surrounding communities and the environment. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)